Sugar And Sparks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Prequel to "Sugar-Crazed Friends". When Sparkle has too much sugar at a carnival, Rachel and Feedback are in for a wild roller coaster ride to calm her down. Rated T.


**The long-awaited prequel to "Sugar-Crazed Friends"! In this story, you see how Sparkle got hyper from too much sugar. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Sparkle.**

* * *

**Sugar and Sparks**

It had been a busy day for Rachel as she took her niece Sparkle to Undertown for the annual carnival. The small Conductoid was excited to go on the rides, which Rachel rode with her and Rachel even played one of the games and won a stuffed Lion for Sparkle, who named it Leo, after the constellation Leo.

Then they ate some food and they even had cotton candy that Rachel let Sparkle have. It was a fun day, so she figured it would be alright to spoil her niece a little. They didn't get to do things like this often.

Only problem was, after eating the cotton candy, Sparkle couldn't stop giggling and jumping around a little. Rachel tried to calm her down, but the small Conductoid was too hyper, although her cute antics did make Rachel smile.

On the way home, Sparkle hadn't yet come down from her sugar high and she ran inside the mansion, surprising her uncles as they watched her giggle up a storm and even startled her father, who was wondering why she was so hyper. Rachel came in and saw Sparkle bounce away to somewhere in the house.

"Good grief, not even the walk home calmed her down," she said.

"What happened?" asked Feedback.

Rachel looked a bit sheepish. "After we had lunch, she got some cotton candy and then after she finished it, she got really hyper. I thought walking home would have tired her out a bit," she said.

"Just curious, what color was the cotton candy?" asked Snare-Oh.

"It was multi-colored. Why?"

The aliens all looked horrified. "The vendor that sells multi-colored cotton candy puts something in it to make it all colorful and whatever he uses to do that makes alien children hyper for a long time, some as long as twelve hours," said Frankenstrike.

"Seriously?" asked Rachel in disbelief, but she saw the alien scientist wasn't joking.

"How much did she have?" asked Feedback.

"Well, he was going to give Sparkle a lot, like a bag full of it about the size of a grocery bag," she said. "But I made him cut it down to a quarter of that, since I didn't want Sparkle to get a stomachache."

"Well, this is actually worse than a stomachache," said Snare-Oh. "When Sparkle does come down from the sugar high, she'll probably have a nasty headache."

"Oh, man," said the young woman. "Feedback, I'm so sorry. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have let her have any at all."

"Well, we can't do much except try to catch her and calm her down," said Feedback as he took off to find his daughter. Rachel looked like she was mentally kicking herself and she looked upset too. Snare-Oh went up and placed an arm around her, gently guiding her to the couch where she sat down between him and Frankenstrike.

"I feel so stupid. I should've known," she said.

"It's not your fault, Rachel," said the mummy alien.

"And you did make sure Sparkle didn't have that much, so hopefully, when she does come down from the sugar high, her headache won't be so bad," said Frankenstrike.

"Well, regardless, I'm never letting her eat candy at a carnival again," said the young woman. "If she has any sugar, it'll be what we make here for sweets."

The other two nodded, knowing that Rachel and Sasha didn't use a whole lot of sugar when they made treats and the frosting from the market was sweet, but not overly sweet, so it didn't give the kids a sugar high.

Now, they heard Sparkle wildly giggle as she raced in with Feedback behind her and suddenly Sparkle ducked and Feedback quickly jumped to avoid kicking her, but he ended up face first behind one of the couches, literally doing a hand-stand and he was stuck. Sparkle giggled at how funny her father looked up-side down behind the couch and Rachel couldn't help laughing too as Feedback did look extremely silly as he squirmed to get free.

"Alright, I've had my laugh," she said, although she was still smiling. "Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, can you give me a hand?"

The three of them helped Feedback out from his predicament, but Sparkle had already run off again, giggling non-stop. "Tickling her might work," Snare-Oh suggested.

"Good idea," said Feedback as he went off to catch Sparkle, who shot by him and back into the living room.

"Can't catch me, Daddy!" she giggled as she ran through the parlor that connected to the other side of the living room and went around to the hallway that would lead to the front door.

"I bet I can," he said and quickly moved to the door that opened to the hallway and waited. Sparkle came out a moment later and Feedback grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" he said. Sparkle squealed with giggles and squirmed. "Hold still, you little wiggle-worm."

Sparkle giggled as she tried to squirm free, but her father had her and he tickled her stomach, making her wildly laugh, which made her tail, dreadlocks, and fingers spark a little.

Rachel watched the cute scene between father and daughter and smiled as it reminded her of the times her father had tickled her. He had always tickled her and Sasha, even after their mother died and before he got too sick to be able to move and was bedridden for the rest of his sickness to his death. She wiped away a tear as she came back to the present and saw Sparkle had somehow gotten away from her father and was running off again with him chasing her.

But then Rachel noticed that Sparkle didn't look like she was well. She looked a bit sick and she stopped in front of Rachel with Feedback coming up behind her and started to collapse. Worried, Rachel caught her niece before she hit the floor and held her.

"Sparkle, are you okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"I don't feel good, Aunty. My head hurts and my tummy hurts," said the small Conductoid with tears in her eye.

For the remainder of the day and half the night, Rachel helped Feedback care for Sparkle, who cried a bit from the pain. Rachel felt so guilty that she had caused her niece to be sick, but Feedback forgave her, saying she hadn't known, but it didn't ease her guilt a lot.

Finally, at one o'clock in the morning, Sparkle felt better enough to sleep without any pain and Feedback and Rachel collapsed right where they were standing, falling asleep right away.

* * *

Rachel woke up in her room around noontime and immediately went to check on Sparkle, even though she felt really groggy. Her grogginess disappeared when she saw Sparkle in the living room watching cartoons. "Sparkle, you okay, sweetheart?" she asked her.

Sparkle nodded with a smile. "I'm all better, Aunty," she said and went over to her aunt and held her small arms up. Rachel immediately picked up her niece and held her, relieved that she was alright.

"Thanks for helping me with her last night," said Feedback. "We both collapsed last night and Rook carried you to your room."

"I was wondering how I got to my room," said Rachel. "I must have been sleeping pretty deeply if I didn't hear him carry me to my room."

"I think we were both sleeping too deeply to even react to anything," he admitted.

"Still, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'll be more careful next time."

"No problem."

What Rachel didn't know was that Feedback was already planning his revenge to get Rachel back for laughing at him when he was chasing his hyper daughter.

And it wouldn't be long before he got his payback at her.

* * *

**Well, that's how it happened, folks.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
